Forgiven
by Ariana Cala Swan
Summary: Emma, Baby Neal, and Killiam are the only ones left from Storybrooke. They have to get their family back. CS


Forgiven

There was a loud knock on the door. Emma froze. She knew it was Hook. A part of her was happy, but she remembered what he did to her family. Henry's cries on the boat to the Underworld still plagued her dreams. "You will find us, Mom, you will always find us." With all the darkness in the town, she took baby Neal and brought him to her apartment in New York. Why did he have to come and screw everything up?She had been perfectly happy in New York, taking care of Neal and trying to forget about him and everyone else.

She

opened the door, against all of her best instincts. "What do you want, Hook?"

He looked at her sadly.

"Emma, I came to apologize. I can't live with myself for what I did to your family. I got my revenge, but just like you said, my heart is still empty."

Before he could finish, Emma kissed him. He stood in the doorway, and hesitated for a moment before he returned her passion. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." She replied, resting her forehead against hers.

"I know how to get them back."

Her eyebrows shot up. She pulled away. "How?" She spoke quietly, not believing it. "Trust me, love, I can. I just need you back in Storybrooke." She let out the breath she was holding. "Killian, I I spent a year trying to move on. I don't know if I can go back."

He looked at her, seeing torment in her eyes. The pain he caused.

"For Henry, Emma." He said softly. She sighed, looking away from his way too blue eyes.

Neal chose this moment to cry, awaking from his nap.

"Killian, I'll do it."

He smiled sadly, and said just above a whisper. "I love you."

as he slipped away when she comforted Neal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You ready love?" He asked her, after assisting her with her heavy luggage.

"Yeah, I just have to get Neal's bags."

He nodded, slightly taken aback before he remembered her brother, not the bastard who broke her heart. He knew he had reformed, and left her to give Emma a chance to be with her family, but he still had damaged her. "Just like you." He mumbled aloud to himself. She came out, carrying Neal, his bags, and her purse. Killian took Neal's bags and put them in the backseat. As Emma buckled Neal into his car seat, Killian observed how well she had taken becoming a mother to her brother. He was painfully reminded again how it was his fault she had to adjust to a new life. After she had Neal sucking on his pacifier happily, she climbed into her yellow bug with Hook in the passenger seat.

"Ok, to Storybrooke!" She said as cheerful as she could muster.

He sighed deeply and thought about how proud her parents would be at her for taking great care of Neal. He had been watching her, through dream catchers and magical telescopes. He even moved into their house, just to feel closer to her. Even as a dark one, she still took the best care she could of her fourteen-month-old brother.

She saw him staring in the corner of her eye. She felt conflicted, knowing what he did to her family. She knew that was the darkness, and he was helping her get them back, but looking at him reminded her what he did all over again. She sighed, and once again reminded herself what she had repeated for the past year. "That wasn't Killian, that was Captain Hook. Killian is the man you love. He's forgiven." Killian raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me I said that aloud."

Killian's shocked face confirmed she had. "Oh god."

She pulled the bug into the parking lot. "Ok, that's what I've said for the past year, over and over again. I know it wasn't you, ok?" Killian looked at her, and kissed her softly. When they broke the kiss, Killian smirked at her. "What?" She asked.

"I've missed you, Swan."

"So have I"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When they reached their house in Storybrooke after a long drive, Emma felt exhausted. Being in a car with a baby and an ex-pirate was tiring. Not to mention the closer they got to Storybooke, the more Emma felt magic in her veins. She was sure Killian felt it too, mostly because his face became whiter than she ever thought was possible. She leaned over and squeezed his hand. "Killian? Look at me." He turned slowly to face her. "It's ok. We can do this." She turned the knob into her beautiful house. "Someone's been here. Recently too." He looked away.

"Oh. You've been living here, haven't you." She grabbed his hand and smiled. "You're not mad?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course not! This is our house Killian, you picked it out! Without you, I wouldn't have been able to light the Promethean flame."

He nodded at her, relieved she wasn't upset. "Are you ready to get your family back, love?"

She smiled at him." Our family."

She corrected. "Yes, let's do whatever we're doing."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Did you like the first chapter? I hope to continue it soon. Reviews and criticism welcome.-ACS


End file.
